Little Orange Flower
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: "I love her but I'm scared to die if I approach her, but she's so entrancing sitting there with that one small flower" ScotFran Nyotalia Cardverse AU


It was regular for me to watch her, she was a very beautiful queen and honestly, because of the wars that had been fought endlessly between the country I lived in and hers, I should have hated that woman, but I found her fascinating, I loved her even thought I knew so little of her.

She had a rose garden, I knew that much, and I often would go to it myself and lie amongst the masses of red, white, yellow and occasional black blooms, watching her as she came out and attended to one flower.

That flower was not a rose, from the distance I kept from her to prevent being seen, I couldn t quite tell what type it was in replacement. But it was that one small potted orange flower that she would spend hour upon hour sitting by, watering, feeding or talking to it.

I had a sister who despised me fleeing our home to see this beautiful foreign woman. My sister was the queen of the country I lived in, even though I really felt I deserved to success our father more than she did. She was the reason that I could never approach this woman that I loved and held so close to my heart.

I could never confess to her, and it wasn t my fault.

She was married as well, this gorgeous dark blonde with navy blue eyes, to some wimpy man from a country I d never even heard of before. I would have loved to go and talk to her, become a friend if lover wasn t possible, but that king s elder sister was a terrifying woman and I would be killed on sight, like many others who wanted to approach her.

I so badly wanted to talk to her, it had become too much, so I stepped up from my hiding place amongst the roses, and watched as she turned her head lightly to look at me, her soft-looking, shiny hair delicately sweeped over her face as she blinked once.

I expected her to scream at me, to yell for someone, but I truly didn t expect her to smile at me and gesture for me to approach her, my simple wish being granted so easily, it seemed like I had panicked so much over so little.

As I took the seat opposite hers at the small table, she continued to look at the small orange flower in the pot seperating us, seperating me from just going over there and cupping her face and kissing her like I wanted to.

She smelled like peaches, and as I realized this, I felt so insecure. My sister deprived all but one of my siblings the chance to wear pretty clothing or use the nice scented perfume, and I was stuck in hand-me-downs that I had from my father when he d been alive. I felt very masculine as I watched her delicate fingers stroke the petals on the mysterious flower, and I wondered if she thought I was just some hobo who d been stalking her.

'You come here often' She said in that smooth voice that sent a chill down my spine.

I blushed slightly as I turned away. I really thought I d been more subtle that this.

'It s nothing to be ashamed of, mon petit amour. I have had many men come to watch me, but none from my rose garden. Why did you come here, if you do not mind me asking. I can see from the symbol on your breast pocket you are from that accursed country above mine. Have you come to slaughter me?'

I began to feel very awkward as her tone slipped from gentle to icy in a matter of seconds, and my hands went behind my head and pulled my hair out from the braid I d tied my hair into, my hair falling just under my shoulders. I felt I looked distinctly less masculine with my hair down.

'As you can see, I am female, my dearest queen, and despite from where I come I wish you no harm.'

I gently placed my hand atop hers as she stalled stroking the small flower, delicate as herself.

She stood up shortly after her cheeks tinted a rosy colour, and I saw her rip that tiny sacred flower from the pot, and I simply watched in shock as she gently tucked it behind my ear.

As she walked to the door that lead from the garden to her palace she turned to me and smiled.

'I do think you re a lovely girl.'

-== This was promped to me on Tumblr. It was only meant to be 3 sentences, but I couldn't resist it, ScotFran is my OTP ;u; And this was an amazing prompt. Nyotalia ScotFran set in Cardverse :'D

France is married to Liechtenstein if you couldn't figure it out ^^;;;

I'm planning on maybe writing this out as a proper lengthy story, but I dunno, haven't updated LPTNH for a long time ._.

BTW, this oc for Scotland is mine, I didn't want to use that crappy Pixiv Scotland, and I'd feel akward using my friend's oc, no matter how amazing he is ;u;

I hope you enjoyed and pardon the length and any mistakes, I wrote this straight into Tumblr xD

Also, fecked up my formatting and erased the quote marks :I 


End file.
